Gwen Wallace
Characteristics * Name: Gwen Wallace * Nicknames: Uptight Pussy, Nerd Virgin, Lucky Gal * Race and Nationality: White/American * Timeline: 2019 * Age: 18 * Hair: Strawberry Blonde * Eyes: Green * Likes: School, libraries, her family, Riley (her favorite cousin), John (major crush/love interest), blue, yellow roses, advanced technology and learning how it works, her Jaeger suit * Dislikes: Riley’s arrogance and immaturity, being annoyed easily, not being good enough, doofuses, idiotic people who think they know everything, John’s sneakiness, Shiro’s methods with the Omni, realizing she died… again, being made fun of being a nerd and a virgin * Family: Frank and Natalie Wallace (Parents), Charles and Samantha Wallace (Aunt and Uncle, Riley Wallace (cousin) Appearance Background Like her cousin, Riley Wallace, Gwen was an only child to Frank and Natalie Wallace. Growing up in her home town of Woodbell, North Carolina, her school life was rather uneventful but difficult with her home life at times. Mother always wanting her to do better and be better, father wasn’t the one wearing the pants in the family, and due to her being a Brainiac, she grew up pretty lonely. Though her cousin, Riley, was much in the same boat as his parents even though they had little to no time for him. Always pushing herself further, she excelled in school and in sports, particularly in martial arts, winning championships in Taekwondo and jujutsu tournaments. But even aside from the accomplishment, she always helped Riley get through life, even as they got through to high school. At the age of 18, during their senior year, things would change incredibly for them all. On a bus trip back from Virginia, she mentioned she was going to New York as she had been accepted early to NYU. This had Riley rather upset as he thought she promised they’d go to a college in West Virginia together. She mentioned that it was a childish promise and that they had to grow up. Things changed and that life wasn’t fair, was what she told him. Though she had no idea how true that was. At that moment, the bus driver had lost consciousness due to him drinking in secret, losing control of the bus as it careened to the side of the bridge they were on, and sent falling down as they all crashed to their deaths. But it wasn’t the end. Gwen had awoken first, just as Riley bolted up, fully awake, as they were both alive, along with other classmates of theirs, including their teachers. But there were others as well, from different cultures wearing old and unusual clothing that seemed out of date, as well as not being able to speak English. Regaining his footing, Riley managed to look around to see they were in some kind of flying cage ship or something, and looked out to see they were being taken to a large and rather futuristic facility of sorts along with other cages. Riley and the others were then pushed out into a stadium-sized hallway, and forced to keep going by the machines. As they stumbled, they are suddenly hosed down by hose-like sprinklers aiming at them, causing them to run. However, what they were being sprayed on was a dissolving fluid that dissolved their clothing, but left their bodies unharmed. They were then forced into an area with water rising around them later, and pushed towards a drainage system, as they were emptied into a white room. Regaining consciousness yet again, a very nude Gwen, who was doing her best to cover her front and back, stood up again with a very nude Riley, as well as others, confused around the place. But in the center was a strange black ball of sorts. Even those that were unfamiliar were in a similar state of undress, but this time, all spoke English and understood one another. It was then that both she and Riley had asked what happened to them before all this. One fellow, John Carter, replied he was driving a motorcycle and got sandwiched by two trucks, a girl Jhu-Yan was killed in a raid in her home in China. It was then that Gwen had deduced that all those in the room were either dead or about to die. Suddenly, the ball was extended on a collapsible and foldable pyramid shaped pillar, and started playing a Japanese exercise song, and told them to hunt down an alien, to which it opens compartments out of the floor, supplying them all with weapons equipment, and to each person a skin suit specifically tailored to the one that was supposed to wear them with the box labeled with their names. Riley immediately put his on as he saw one person in the room who was dressed in a suit with more features added to it, and suddenly everyone is teleported, still with no clothes or with any clue as to what was going on… except for Gwen, John, Jhu-Li, Shanti, Jamie Rodriguez, and a few more who had put on their suits. Though for Gwen and Shanti, they had barely started to get their suits on, which gave a few males a good view of their bodies. Though the big guy, John, shielded the two and let them get dressed, as the others finally finished teleporting in their location. Though for Gwen, the gesture was rather charming and gentleman-like of him. The area was almost a wasteland ruin of a city to where they hunt the alien down. After four of them, who were still nude but found rags to wear, and armed, managed to hunt and kill a small version of the creature shown on screen. Though a swarm of them appear, overpowering them as they kill the four, beating them and tearing them apart. One of the girls, named Hua Xiu, manages to use martial art skills to beat most of the smaller ones back, but a bigger one, possibly a guardian, manages to hurt her causing the smaller ones to swarm her and begin raping her. However, Riley manages to lure them all away, by shooting at the bigger one, causing them all to lose interest in the traumatized and raped Xiu as they chase after him to keep both his cousin and Jhu-Yan safe. Gwen immediately got over to Hua Xiu and helped the shaking and crying girl up, as they managed to chase after Riley to try and help. But once they got there, they realized they were lured into a trap by more that attempted to rape the women, which they had seem as Gwen saw some of her classmates being immediately impregnated and swiftly going to 9 months pregnancy… only to have their stomachs burst open giving birth to six baby versions of the creatures. Luckily, Riley and John had managed to beat the other creatures and begun killing the others, to which Gwen and the other survivors saw the power of the suits at first glance. Though through this he learns the suit he was wearing could make him do incredible feats; running faster, jumping higher as well as surviving the fall as well as managing to take the beatings the bigger alien gives him when it corners him. Luckily for Riley, John manages to arrive and save him, though getting shredded in the process. Seeing this, Riley gathers all his strength, activating the suit’s PUMP mode, to beat the living daylights out of the bigger alien, and smashing all the smaller ones with ease. After beating the bigger one senseless, a second bigger one appears and almost takes his head off, but the armored one from the white room, Gale, who was using stealth technology, ran in and decapitated the second one, killing it in an instant. Stunned to say the least on it, Gale told Riley to kill the other one, in hopes of ending the mission and earning points. But Gwen stepped up, saying that thi was wrong, killing them was wrong, until Gale souted that she and everyone else was naïve.After a whole speech given to him by Gale about Hunt and be Hunted, Kill or be Killed, Riley stomps on the alien’s head, smashing it into paste, thus ending the mission and bringing back all who survived back into the White Room. Once back, Riley sees that not only he and Gale were returned, but also Gwen, Jhu-Li, Xiu, Jaimie, Shanti, and a fully recovered John had been the only ones to survive the mission, along with three others: Claire, Tommy, and Isabelle. It was then that Gwen, Riley and the others demanded from Gale explanations. Gale explained that somehow they had all been transported from their world to this one, and the idea was to complete missions that were assigned by the ball called the Omni. Others had come before them, all much like them: people from different places, countries but all from different eras and times, but all had one thing in common. They had all been brought there either dying in some kind of incident or massive accident. He explained that he was part of a Paladin massacre raiding a village in England in 1205 AD, stunning them all. Riley then asked how they were alive, to which Gale had told them that someone who was of their timeline theorized that a person dying was like a program getting deleted; they wound up in a recycle bin and were given the option to being restored or getting emptied. Then Gwen replied on when they would return back to their home, to which Gale replied they couldn’t. As long as they were in the game, the home outside the Facility to which the Omni was housed was their home, of which he had made residence in a building he had used technology and scrap to build and offered them a place to stay. Distraught on all this, they were all reluctant on doing so, but Gale told them that if they could earn 100 points, they had an option of going back to the time they were from with their memories erased of the whole thing, rending them in effect free of the Omni. With that said and a goal in place, Riley and the others make their way out of the White Room, and to Gale’s makeshift neighborhood of scrap and metal. Though sadly, Gwen and John ended up getting killed in the third mission. With time and missions, she and John were resurrected as she chose the rank of Caster, much like Gale, becoming an effective Caster Fighter among them. Though in all, she along with Claire and Tommy try to figure out the origin of the Omni and the secret of the missions, as well as having a relationship with John, much to Riley’s annoyance. Personality At such a young age, Gwen was an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Riley. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she got older, she became even more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Her affection towards her cousin Riley, became more clear as well. Gwen is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, the most notable being John, if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased since the being ported to the Omni, she's not completely free of her naivete, and can be arrogant at times as well. Despite being far more mature and reasonable than Riley and John, Gwen is somewhat hotheaded and can lose control if angered enough. Gwen occasionally prioritizes things incorrectly, seen when she put more importance on Riley arriving on a date with Jhu-Li on time than stopping an Arachnid invasion. She also has a fear of not being the smartest at all. But her most irrational fears are Chihuahuas after the Taco Bell mascot. She has a fondness for yellow roses though. Skills/Abilities Powers * Human Physical Condition: During sports like gymnastics and track runner, Gwen’s physically fit to be an athlete. She also maintains her physical fitness with jogs along with Riley while in the strange world before missions. * Speed and Agility: Gwen’s speed and reflexes are honed with years of martial arts under her belt. It’s basically a 6th sense to her to be wary of danger or when someone is coming up behind her. Though the reason for her death is that she used herself to shield John from the former Statue enemies. Though when she is resurrected, this has done little to dull her senses. * Flexibility: As a gymnastic major, she has gained flexibility and agility in her movements. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Martial Arts)': Gwen is a capable martial artist. Even as a child, she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against enemies who had normal strength levels. She was part of her school's Jujutsu team. At the age of fifteen it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in the following martial arts: **'Taekwondo' **'Jujutsu' **'Aikido ' When preferring to use her athletics during fight, she is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *'Horseback Riding': Usually helps when driving mono-bike vehicles or riding atop aliens. **'Softball' **'Skiing' **'Cross Country' *'Gymnastics': Gwen is a capable gymnast, making her agile and flexible in combat. *'Whip Knowledge and Skills': She’s pretty good with a whip, as shown when she uses the Omni-Whip with precision. When John asked her where she learned to do that, she mentions that Indiana Jones was her favorite films and grew up watching it daily and all night when she had time to herself. Equipment *'Omni Suit (Skin, Light Armor, Jaeger Suit) – Castor Class' *'Y-Gun (2)' *'Y-Shotgun' *'Omni-Sword' *'Omni-Whip' *'Omni-Grenades: '''She has a pack on her backside containing grenades with different functions: **'Knockout''' **'Tear' **'Laughing' **'Incendiary' **'Freeze' *'Jaeger Suit – Castor Model' *'Uni-Motor Bike' Relationships Gallery Gwen Wallace, Skin suit and Castor Armor.JPG|Skin Suit and Armor Gwen Wallace, Casual and Swimsuit.JPG|Omni Casual and Swimsuit Gwen Wallace Jaeger Suit.JPG|Jaeger - Castor Class Gwen Wallace weaponry.JPG|Equipment and Weaponry Voice Actor Ashley Johnson Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:2019 Category:Omni Alpha Base Category:Alpha Team Category:Castors